


sugar cookies

by softie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/pseuds/softie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my gift to @tang-wei on tumblr for the Haikyuu!! Christmas gift exchange. :) Happy Holidays to you!!!<br/>Daichi wakes up on Christmas Eve morning wondering where Suga is...and why the smell of fresh baked cookies are perfuming their apartment. (btw, think of this as 2 years after they are graduated.)<br/>I hope you enjoy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar cookies

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt called for no angst, and that was it. Which is wonderful because I have lots of fluffy headcanons! ^^ I pulled one of my requested prompts from the exchange, which called for Suga and cookies.<3

5:00am on Christmas Eve was a beautiful time to be awake. The air was cool and crisp and busy cars could be heard in the distance. No doubt that traffic would be horrible today, as people would be rushing to work in hopes that their day would end sooner so they can enjoy the holiday. Car horns, boots on the pavement, chilly breaths, and birds chirping...it all filled the atmosphere.

This time for Daichi, however, was the opposite of rushed and busy. He laid in his warm bed, his body bundled in a small mountain of blankets. His mouth hung open as he snored in sync with the relaxing rise and fall of his chest, and his chocolate brown hair stuck out in several directions...true indications of a good night's sleep. Anyone could become tired simply by looking at him. He had been pretty sullen lately, as he missed his days in the gymnasium. The bright lights, people cheering, and shoes squeaking across the shiny hardwood floor. It was hard to tell that he was sad, though; as he always had his usual strong and confident façade. Sugawara was probably the only one to see through it all.

As he inhaled deeply, he turned to his side. Reaching his arm out, he expected to embrace his boyfriend. Instead, his palm met with an empty space. The absence of his gentle lover was enough to wake him up.

Daichi sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes a few times before glancing around his bedroom.  
"Finals are over, he isn't out studying, is he?" he mumbled with a light smile. His question was answered when his eyes met the familiar leather satchel hanging on the back of his desk chair, just like it was the night before.

"Hm?" His head tilted to the side. _Where could he be at this hour?_ he thought as he checked the time on his bedside table.

Then something awakened his senses, a familiar smell. It was sweet, like sugar..and was akin to the feeling of sharing a huge blanket with someone in front of a toasty fireplace. It felt like a hand-knit scarf, wrapped snugly around your neck...keeping every bit of heat close. The intoxicating aroma was like gazing at beautifully colored Christmas lights, strewn elegantly around a tree. This smell...must be what it tastes like to be caught under the mistletoe with someone who brings roses to your cheeks and butterflies to your stomach.

He sat up in bed and followed the vanilla smell to the kitchen, where he found Suga humming to himself quietly while placing cookies on a platter. He smiled, amused at the fact that Suga was already showered and dressed for the day. Daichi walked towards him and wrapped his arms around the early bird's waist.

"Good morning, Koushi. What are you up so early for?" he said softly as he placed a small kiss on Suga's neck.

Sugawara smiled as he felt the comfort of Daichi's embrace glow like the sun that was just barely over the horizon.

"Good morning," Suga turned around to show him a fresh baked cookie in the shape of a snowflake. "It's for later on when our old team comes over!" He shined that usual smile that was always so reassuring and contagious. It was a smile that made you believe in yourself, and that the sun will always shine bright even when the clouds prevent you from seeing so.

"You mean, _everyone?_ " Daichi couldn't help the excitement that started spilling over the edges in the form of a bear hug.

Sugawara tried to get out a few words under Daichi's aggressive affection, "Y...yeah....I figured...it would be good to...see them again.." Although he struggled, the smile never left his face. Seeing his boyfriend happy made Suga feel peaceful and grounded.

Daichi let go and blushed at the sight of Suga catching his breath, "Ahh, sorry!!" he then scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Suga placed his arms around Daichi's shoulders and planted a deep kiss on his lips. As he pulled away, he ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. "Although you might want to do something about those wicked cowlicks, bedhead."

Daichi laughed, "You're one to talk, cherry-stem." he tried to sweep Suga's soft, gray hair back...but only laughed more when that one rebellious strand stuck straight up.  
Suga didn't fight the pink that flushed his cheeks, "Hey-" he was quickly cut off when Daichi began laughing even louder. "What is so funny?!"

"Keep warming up like that and you'll really look like a cherry!" Daichi said in between chuckles.  
The embarrassed setter stopped himself from getting even redder and crossed his arms. With his chin held high, he let out a light-hearted warning: "Keep it up and I won't let you have any cookies."

Daichi thought for a moment...missing the chance to have one of Suga's home-made cookies would be quite the tragedy. He only had them a few times before, and they were quite honestly the best cookies he's ever had. They had a rich vanilla flavor that sent waves of comfort throughout your body with every bite. Not to mention these were Christmas cookies, so Daichi knew that Suga had spent extra time carefully designing each baked confection. The snowflakes were white marbled with an icy blue, then peppered with small pearl-like sprinkles. Then the stars were an off-white color, with smaller pastel yellow stars painted all over. And the last ones were Daichi's favorite; they were like soft mounds of chocolate. It was like a brownie, but in cookie form. Daichi's favorite thing about these pastries were that they were covered in confectioner's sugar, and seeing Suga's cheeks get dusted with the stuff was a very cute sight.  
Daichi ran his thumb gently down Suga's face and stopped at his chin, giving it a tender pull. He leaned in and placed a feather-like kiss upon his lips, "I love you."

-

Later that day, everyone showed up to their apartment with small gifts and smiling faces. Despite the time that had passed, it seemed nothing had changed. Hinata was still the bright ball of energy he was 2 years ago, but Kageyama had put up with it. After all, who couldn't notice the small blushes on his face every time Hinata would laugh? Tsukishima had his arm wrapped around Yamaguchi as they sat on the couch, and he wouldn't let go...as if he was trying to protect the freckled brunette. Noya was busy shouting things like _"Gwaaaaahhh!"_ and _"Wooooohhh!"_ with Tanaka as they played on his new DS. Asahi would just laugh light-heartedly as he took a sip from his hot chocolate. Yachi was running around snapping pictures of everyone. Once she got to Kiyoko, she held up her camera to take a selfie and just before she could press the button, Kiyoko placed a chaste kiss on Yachi's cheek.

Daichi and Suga stood together in the kitchen, listening to the sound of Christmas music melting with the many sounds of everyone's happiness. After eating his third cookie, Daichi snaked his arms around Suga and held him close, rocking slightly from side to side. Suga closed his eyes and rested his head on Daichi's shoulder, rocking along with him. Daichi tilted his head down and pecked the top of Suga's head, leaving his lips there for a moment. "Thank you so much." he whispered into Suga's hair.

Suga looked up at him with his cheerful brown eyes, "Merry Christmas." he said with a smile that was coated with confectioner's sugar.


End file.
